Love is a funny thing
by scopsowl
Summary: A little thought of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks finally getting to be together.


**Finally I have reformatted this so it'll be easier to read. I hope you enjoyed this! :) Caution: Spoilers! Only read if you have read the entire HP series!**

* * *

The sun was a bloodred as it gradually sunk behind the horizon. Light beamed through the kitchen windows of the Burrow, giving no need for the use of the kitchen light yet.

A young witch sat at a table, her head rested on her hands in a slouched posture. The sight of this was utterly depressing. Sitting across the mousy haired witch was a red haired plump witch.

"Tonks, Dear, it will help to have a word with him." said Molly, in a motherly comforting way.

This had no effect on the near to lifeless Tonks.

"It won't." said Tonks in voice that was not hers.

Her cousin, Sirius was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange, a few weeks ago in the Department of Mysteries.

After the fight, Tonks had been sent to St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Tonks had fought with Bellatrix, her evil cousin death eater.

If only she had fought a little longer, they may have still been at 12 Grimmauld Place. His barking laughter, the way he could make anyone feel better, the stories of his times at Hogwarts, all gone because of her.

Molly watched Tonks blank eyes stare at the table into nothingness.

"You'll be at dinner tonight?" asked Molly softly.

Tonks gave a small nod, she regretted agreeing to dinner. Now Tonks wished she had chosen to lock her self in her messy flat, so she could attempt to escape the world.

Tonks thought of the night she took Harry Potter back to the Hogwarts from the train, because he was hexed by a boy called Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts having top security these days since he-who-must-not-be named has returned, had locked the doors so she could not get through even with an unlocking spell.

Sending her new patronus with a message for Hagrid to come get Harry, instead Severus Snape had appeared.

He had trenchantly said her new Patronus was pathetic pretty much. It seemed Harry, Remus, and Tonks had taken Sirius's death close at heart. And to top this off, Remus Lupin had refused to be with her so many times.

Remus had said he was too old, too poor, and most importantly too dangerous.

Tonks had told him the same thing each time in return, that age didn't matter to her, money was not a problem to her for she could support them with her job as an auror, and that Remus was careful with his virus for he has never hurt a human.

It didn't bother Tonks she was in love with a werewolf, it bothered her that he would not return her love. She knew he loved her too, he just wouldn't be with her which was very irritating.

Several moments later Molly got up from her seat, "I'd better get started on dinner" she said and pots and pans rose with a flick of her wand.

Tonks didn't move, nor offer to help like she usually did at 12 Grimmauld place. The room began to smell of pork chops and potatoes. It did not appeal to Tonks, food just seemed pointless these days.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door 3 times, and Molly scurried over.

"Who is it?" she asked ear turned to the door.

"Remus Lupin" replied a man's voice.

Tonks looked up her eyes startled. "You - didn't..." she said through gritted teeth, her lifeless voice seemed to come back from the dead.

Rage pulsed through Tonks, her hair would have turned a scarlet flaring red but her metamorphagus powers seemed to have weakened to the point of no use since Sirius's death.

"What was your nickname in Hogwarts?" asked Molly, the usual question before the entering of someone.

Tonks quickly got up and sulked away and left through the back door before she heard Remus's response, which she knew was Moony.

She walked across the lawn and sat down in a chair that was on the backyard patio. How could Molly have invited Remus, when she knew! Molly had been the one Tonks had confided in and received a motherly sympathy and advice she found useless.

Listening very carefully she could make out Remus's suspicious voice ask something.

There was a silence, moments later she could hear slow cautious foot steps nearing the back door. Tonks got up to leave, but she was too late. Remus had opened the door, quietly closed it behind him and stood there.

He too did not look himself. The lines of his face seemed deeper, his eyes tired as ever, and gray hair was more visible.

Quickly Tonks looked down, she could feel the knot tightening in her throat. She'd burst at any moment, why did he have to be here.

What was he going to do, tell her they couldn't be together for the millionth time and return inside?

Tonks looked up and let a small gasp, Remus was suddenly standing less than a foot away from her.

Her mouth opened then closed, and opened again but she couldn't find her voice.

Remus stood there in silence, sadly what seemed to be examining Tonks.

"Tonks," his voice was hoarse and cracked as he said her name. Tonks could feel her insides throbbing.

Tonks finally found her dead voice, "Just go, I don't need to be told again..." she knew perfectly well he would know what she meant.

Silent tears of rage and sadness rolled down her face as she looked up at Remus.

He looked pale, and looked as if something were burning on the inside of him.

"I-I'm- Tonks, - Listen - I'm- I'm so sorry... " he stammered, his last words were sincere although they were broken.

"What, you feel sorry for me?" said Tonks anger lifting her dead voice now glaring at him.

"N-no! It's just that, I regret... saying those things to you." he said in a quite calm voice, only his hazel eyes gave away his sorrowful love.

Hot tears were still rolling down Tonks' face. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed forever, but was only a few minutes of time.

"I forgive you." she whispered, and looked as if she would collapse at any moment.

Remus threw his arms around her small waste and took a step forward so that they touched.

Bringing up her arms, Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and the stood there for about 20 minutes holding each other, rocking under the now starry night sky. Each beat of his heart seemed to fill what felt to be Tonks' hollow body up a little more.

"I love you, Remus Lupin." she breathed his his ear.

"I love you, too, Nymphadora Tonks" Remus said in a soft sincere voice.

Tonks brought her head up off his chest and looked into his Hazel eyes, who seemed just as lost in her eyes as hers was in his.

Remus's lips were parted slightly, Tonks rose to her tip-toes and pressed her mouth against his, he kissed back softly yet passionately.

His lips caressed hers gently, as if Tonks was glass that would break if handled wrongly. They separated and held each other breathlessly.

The back door of the burrow opened, a golden light streamed over the patio and the couple and Molly was there.

Quickly Remus and Tonks stood apart from one another as the looked at Molly, both blushing.

"Dinner's ready" Molly said clearly satisfied, but not over how dinner had turned out.

She turned away and shut the door. Tonks began to giggle, then burst into fits of laughter. The first time she had laughed in weeks like this.

"What, what is it?" asked Remus through his own laughs. "I haven't an idea!" said Tonks wiping a tear away. Then they walked to the back door, hand in hand, and went inside for dinner.


End file.
